Babbling Curse
by brittpage21
Summary: This is a de-aging story. Set after The Benders in season 1.


**I do not own supernatural, Sam, or Dean. I do own Lizzie.**

_Lizzie's POV_

We just made it back to the motel. I crashed on the bed as soon as we got to the motel. I was already basically out, because Dean had to carry me on his back on the way to the car and he carried me inside the motel. Sam went straight to his computer I'm assuming to try and get any leads on a new case. "I can't believe it, it's like everywhere I look I'm looking for a way to save you." Dean said. "Look we're all safe that's what matters ok." Sam said. "Man, how long is this going to last. I mean every time I save you you go missing again." Dean said. "I'm gonna go hit the bar, I need a drink and we're a little low on cash. Keep an eye on her." Dean said. Sam just nodded and Dean left. They thought I was already asleep but I was still partly awake and had heard everything they said. I then heard the Impala roar to life and with that Dean took off. I must have fell asleep soon after that because it was pitch black outside when I woke up. I looked at the clock and it said 2:30 a.m. I looked around and saw Sam was asleep but Dean was no where to be found. I then decided that I would sneak out and go find him. I had only gotten to the door and was about to open it when it was opened from the other side and in walked Dean. "Ahh! You scared me." I said. "I scared you, just where do you think you were going and what are you doing out of bed?" Dean asked. "I woke up and you were no where around and I was going to look for you." I told him. "You should not go anywhere especially at night without me or Sam knowing where you are. If I hadn't walked in when I did and you hadn't told Sam you were leaving who knows what would have happened to you out there." Dean said. "Now come on, back to bed with you young lady." He told me. "But, I'm not tired anymore more like worried that you or Sam won't be here when I wake up." I told him starting to tear up a bit. "Shh, It's ok we're never going to leave you. We will always be here with you. So how bout we both get some sleep now." Dean said as he guided me over to his bed. "Are you sure?" I asked him calming down a little. "Of course, I'm sure I'm always sure and I'm always right aren't I?" He looked at me and I gave him a slight nod. "And why is that?" He asked. "Because you're my big brother." I told him. "That's right and that's how it will always be." He told me. "Now lie down and let's get some sleep." "I guess I am a little tired." I said as I yawned. I then laid down next to him and we we're both out for the rest of the night.

The next morning I was the last one awake. I looked around and neither one of my brothers were in site. I figured Sam had gone for breakfast but Dean would usually tell us if he was leaving to go somewhere. I then got my cell phone and saw it was 8:30 a.m. and opened it to call Dean when he walked in. "Morning sleepyhead, thought you were gonna sleep all morning." Dean said to me. "Ha-ha, so where were you?" I asked him. "That's not really any of your business, but I was just outside the door on the phone. I think we got a new case about a day away from Bobby's place. That was Bobby who just called me." Dean said. "So were you up when Sam left?" I asked him. "Yeah, he should be back soon. He just went to get breakfast. If we leave right after breakfast we could get to the town within 10 hours." Dean said. Not long after that Sam walked in the door with breakfast. "So what did you get?" I asked Sam. "Eggs, bacon, and pancakes for everyone and coffee for me and dean and juice for you." Sam said. I then took mine and sat on the bed and ate my breakfast and Sam and Dean sat at the table and ate theirs. After breakfast I then started to pack as Dean told Sam that we had gotten a lead on a hunt from Bobby. Soon after we were check out of the motel and headed toward South Dakota. "_Boy will this be fun_" I thought to myself. Thinking of 10 long hours in the car with my brothers. But then again I was used to it, having done it all my life.


End file.
